Blog użytkownika:Miraculous 000/Biedronka i Czarny kot-nowa historia
Z góry informuje że to moje pierwsze opowiadanie więdz może być trochę słabe. Bez przedłużania zaczynam:) Rozdział 1 ~Marinette~ Obudziłam się wcześnie rano (albo raczej obudził mnie budzik). Jedyne co mnie teraz pocieszało to, to, że dzisiaj jest piątek, ostatni dzień szkoły. Szybko się ubrałam i zeszłam na duł. Zjadłam szybko i wybiegłam z piekarni Tom&Sabine. Gdy przybiegłam pod plac szkoły podbiegła do mnie rozradowana Alya i powiedziała: - Marinette!!! Nie uwierzysz!!! Wczoraj Biedrona dała mi osobisty wywiad na biedrobloga! -Nie wierzę!!! Pokarz!!! - udawałam zdziwienie bo to przecierz ja jej udzielałam tego wywiadu. Weszłyśmy do szkoły, usiadłyśmy na ławce i zaczęłyśmy rozmawiać. Po chwili podeszli do nas Nino i Adrien. - Możemy się do was przysiąść?- zapytał ciemnowłosy. -Jasne, że tak kochanie. - powiedziała całując na przywitanie swojego chłopaka w policzek. Chłopcy usiedli koło nas i nastała krępująca cisza. Oczywiście mi to wcale nie przeszkadzało bo miałam dużo czasu na wpatrywanie się w Adriena. Albo raczej tak mi się tylko wydawało, bo po chwili zadzwonił ten przeklęty dzwonek. Wstałam z ławki i ruszyłam na lekcję do laboratorium chemicznego. Usiadłam w ławce obok Alyi i zaczęłam wszystko notować, no prawie wszystko ( ty głupia Marinette, napisałaś zaledwie lekcję i temat )! Nie mogłam oderwać oczu od Adriena. - Jest taki wspaniały - westchnęłam tak aby nie słyszał tego nikt poza Alyą. Nie mogłam skącentrować się na pisaniu. Pod koniec lekcji pani powiedziała, że w poniedziałek będzie kartkówka z dzisiejszej lekcji. Z przerażeniem spojrzałam na swój zeszyt gdzie poza lekcją i tematem podświadomie narysowałam serce w którym napisałam Marinette+Adrien. Myślałam, że spalę się ze wstydu. Więc prędko wyrwałam kartkę z zeszytu i wcisnęłam ją do plecaka. -No,no,no cóż ja widzę czyżby nasza kochana Marinette prubowała się wymigać od kartkówki wyrzucając notatki?- zapytała w bardzo irytujący sposób blond Barbie. -Ha,ha Chloé niezły żart. mówisz jak gdybyś to ty pisała swoje kartkówki,a nie Sabrina. -Nie prawda-sprzeciwiła się "przyjaciółka"Chloé - to nie ja robie jej kartkówki. Ja tylko pisze to co ona myśli.-Ofuknięta Sabrina wraz z Chloé Bugerios odeszła zadzierając nosa. Reszta lekcji minęła(w miarę) spokojnie,poza kilkoma małymi sprzeczkami wywołanymi przez Chloe. Gdy wróciłam do domu od razu poszłam na górę do swojego pokoju rzeby odrobić zadanie domowe oraz przepisać notatki z chemii które pożyczyła mi Alya,jednak gdy tylko otworzyłam zeszyt usłyszałam bzz,bzz...telefonu.Popatrzyłam na ekran smartfona i odebrałam. -Tak Alya?Po co dzwonisz? -Marinette przyjedź prędko pod Luwr!Jakaś smocza baba zionąca ogniem atakuje Paryż!Na pewno zjawią się za chwile kot i biedronka. -Co ty ? Oszalałaś ? Lepiej zamknę się w pokoju.-Po czym się rozłączyłam. -Tikki! -Już jestem Marinette.-Powiedziało moje kwami wylatując z torebki. -Nie sądze by Czarny Kot poradził sobie bez Biedronki. -Hi,hi też tak sądze! Jestem gotowa! -W takim razie...Tikki kropkuj!Haaa!-po chwili jako biedronka przeskakiwałam z dachu na dach w stronę Luwru. ~Adrien~ Siedziałem u siebie w pokoju na kanapie i rozmyślałem jak zdobyć serce Biedronsi... gdy nagle rozległ się wrzask kobiety który po chwili zagłuszył donośny i mrożący krew w żyłach wybuch.Zerwałem się na równe nogi i krzyknąłem -Plagg!Wysuwaj pazury!-nastąpiła grobowa cisza ponieważ nic się nie wydarzyło. -Plagg!Plagg!Gdzież ty się podziewasz!?-byłem już naprawdę zdenerwowany. Zacząłem przeszukiwać cały pokuj lecz go nie znalazłem. Nagle walnąłem się ręką w głowę. No jasne czemu wcześniej na to nie wpadłem.Popędziłem do kuchni,otwarłem lodówkę,...a tam siedział nie kto inny tylko Plagg pożerający dziesiąty i ostatni krążek canemberta.Gdy tylko stworzonko mnie zobaczyło stojącego w bezruchu z osłupienia,powiedziało -Gdzieś ty się podziewał ja tu umieram z głodu.Dawaj canembert! Z wrażenia,aż mnie zatkało. Po chwili powiedziałem zduszonym głosem - Ja ci zaraz dam canembert,ty leniu śmierdzący(dosłownie,bo Plagg śmierdział serem;)! Gdy już troche ochłonełem powiedziałem -ale teraz najważniejsze jest ratowanie Paryża. Plagg! Wysuwaj pazury! -Nie!Nie rób tego!Umre z gło... Nie dokończył ponieważ został wciągnięty przez pierścionek. Pognałem na tychmiast w stronę wrzasków i odgłosów bitwy. ~Marinette~ Minęło już dwadzieścia minut odkąd rozpoczeła walkę z Dragonellą(bo tak miała na imię smocza kobieta). Czarnego Kota jeszcze nie było,a ja byłam na skraju wyczerpania.Gdzie się podziewasz kocurku?Sama sobie nie dam rady! Pomyślałam z rozpaczą,aż wreszcie stałsię cud na który zaczęło brakować nadziei. Na niebie pojawiła się czarna plamka, którą od razu rozpoznałam był to... -Czarny Kot!Gzieś ty się podziewał?!Biedronka musiała sama walczyć od ponad dwudziestu pięciu minut!-z zamyślenia wyrwał mnie głos Alyi. Czarny Kot ignorując Alyę, od razu stanął przedemną. -Wybacz my Lady miałem...mały problem-powiedział zginając się w ukłonie.Następnie stanął u mojego boku po czym na trzy ruszyliśmy do ataku na Dragonell.Po paru minutach zaczęła mnie nudzić ta walka więc powiedziałam -Pora to kończyć!Szczęśliwy Traf!!!-na moje ręce spadła butelka po mleku do której została przywiązana gumka recepturka. -Do czego ma mi się to niby przydać?!-Po chwili wpadłam na pomysł-Czarny Kocie odwróć jej uwagę! -To moja specjalność Biedronsiu-powiedział bardziej naciskając z atakami na Dragonellę.Wbiegłam na piramidę po czym skoczyłam na złoczyńcę zakładając jej butalkę na buzię jak kaganiec przez co nie mogła zionąć ogniem.Była bezbronna, gdyż kot używając Kotaklizmu złapał ją w pułapkę.Pogwizdując zdjełam jej koronę ze smoczych zębów, zniszczyłam ją i oczyściłam akumę. -Pa,pa miły motylku!Niezwykła biedronka!!!-gdy wszystko po wróciło do normy wróciłam do domu. Gdy się odmieniłam zobaczyłam Tikki , lecz nie czerwoną w czarne kropki, lecz zieloną w fioletowe... Rozdział 2 ~Marinette~ -Boże!Tikki!Co ci się stało?!-zapytałam przerażona -Ja...-zaczęło kwami lecz nie dokończyło ponieważ zemdlało i spadło prosto na moje wyciągnięte dłonie.Wystraszona zrobiłam jej zimny okład na głowę i czekałam,aż się obudzi. Minęło kilka minut,gdy nagle stworzonko otworzyło oczy. -Tikki co ci jest? -Ja-zaczęła ponownie opowjadać-Gdy po południu wróciłyśmy do domu i zadzwoniła do ciebie Alya,poczułam wielki głód,ale tak wielki głód jak nigdy wcześniej. Przeszukałam twoją torebkę w poszukiwaniu jedzenia,lecz nic nie znalazłam poza kawałkiem sera. Mimo to,że wiedziałam,że jedzenie rzeczy do których się nie przystosowało kwami może mieć złe skutki.Prawie zrezygnowałam,lecz gdy usłyszałam o czym rozmawiasz z Alyą,zjadłam ser i wyszłam z torebki-po ostatnich słowach zakaszlała i zamknęła oczy. Wiedziałam,że trzeba interweniować.Włorzyłam Tikki delikatnie do torepki po czym wybiegłam z domu kierując się po pomoc do mistrza Fu... ~Adrian~ Po powrocie do domu przemieniłem się,lecz prędko tego pożałowałem -To był ostatni raz gdy przemieniłeś się w czasie,gdy ja umieram z głodu!!!-zaczął wrzeszczeć mój kwami. -Dziesięć krążków canemberta i umieraleś z głodu?? To chyba jakieś żarty?!?! -Nie mój drogi rzadne żarty mówię zupełnie poważnie!Gdy mnie będziesz głodził ucieknę,a bezemnie się nie transformujesz!!-krzyczał na mnie rozfcieczony Plagg. -Dobra,już,dobra,ale się uspokój!-powiedziałem chamując chęć wyrzucenie Plagga przez okno. Kwami miało racje bez niego się nie przemienie.Dałem mu canembert i poszłem się wykąpać. ~Marinette~ Zamartwiałam się o Tikki nad którą mistrz Fu wypowiadał rozmaite zaklęcia i śpiewał pląsy.Wreszcie przestał i zwrócił się do mnie -Twoja kwami jest całkowicie zdrowa poza tym,że będzie spała całą dobę.Co będzie stanowiło nie mały problem gdy będziesz musiała się przemienić. -Dobrze,ale dlaczego jest nadal zielona? -Zapomniałem dodać,że będzie w tym kolorze parę dni.Lecz to tolko kolor skóry nic poważnego...i jeszcze jedno gdy się transformujesz także będziesz tej barwy.-odpowiedział mi mistrz.Po chwili musiałam już iść. Wyszłam z pokoju wcześniej pożegnawszy się z mistrzem. Dwa dni później po powrocie ze szkoły usłyszałam huk. -Tikki!-kwami wyleciało z torebki,a ja przypomniałam sobie słowa mistrza Fu w których powiedział, że gdy się przemienię będe tego koloru co Tikki. -Tikki,ja nie mogę się przemienić. -To niby dlaczego,Marinette?-zapytała z tolerancją Tikki -Nie udawaj,że nie wiesz!Gdy Czarny Kot lub kto inny mnie zobaczy w zielonym kolorze pomyślą,że jestem jakimś zombie i ze mną zaczną walczyć. -Nie martw się, wszystko wytłumaczysz Czarnemu Kotu, który na pewno cię zrozumie i po sprawie. -Powiedzmy,że mnie przekonałaś...Tikki kropkuj! Haa!…Stanęłam przed nowym super-złoczyńcą który wyglądał jak mucha i powiedziałam -Widać,że akuma bardzo cię zanieczyściła.Czuć to po tym,że śmierdzisz swoim obiadem,mucho! - Niejestem żadną muchą!Masz do mnie mówić Flyczer!!! -Zgoda…mucho.-Zaczęłam się śmiać. Rozfcieczony złoczyńca rzucił się na mnie z piskiem. ~Adrian~ Stanąłem na dachu w pobliżu pola bitwy i postanowiłem zbadać sytułacje. Pierwsze co mi się rzuciło w oczy to zielona biedrona stojąca przed człowiekiem muchą Czyżby moja ukochana została owładnięta przez akumę?… Rozdział 3 ~Adrien~ Lecz po dłuższym wpatrywaniu się w to zjawisko zauważyłem, że biedronka nie współpracuje z człowiekiem-muchą, lecz z nim walczy(no, gratuluję spostrzegawczości czarny kocie)! Wydało mi się to bardzo dziwne, mimo to skoczyłem na swoim kiju i stanąłem przed biedronką oraz muchą. -Jaki jest powód twojej złości kropeczko?- zapytałem z uśmieszkiem. -Och, ty samolubny kocie. Mógłbyś choć raz pomyśleć o ratowaniu paryża, a nie skupiać się na mnie. -powiedzia z nerwami. -Ale ty jjesteeś...no wiieszz..?- zacząłem się jąkać -...zielona?? Moja kwami jest po chorobie.- dokończyła za mnie obojętnie, a ja poczułem, że robię się czerwony jak burak ze wstydu. -Masz jakieś informacje na temat nowego super-złoczyńcy?- zapytałem, aby złagodzić napięcie między nami. - Tak.- odpowiedziała już miłym głosem co mie uspokoiło-Nazywa się Flyczer, a jego akuma znajduje się w płynie do kompieli którym atakuje. -Najwyrzej będziemy ładnie pachnieć.? Choć ja już nie mogę ładniej. - powiedziałem żartobliwym totem. -Och!Mówisz jak gdybyś nigdy nie walczył z człowiekiem owładniętym akumą.- powiedziała zrezygnowana- On szczela śmierdzącym płynem który wsiąka w ludzi,a następnie nimi zawłada by robiły co Flyczer karze. - Wtakim razie do ataku! - Wreszcie zacząłeś logicznie myśleć-gdy to powiedziała ruszyliśmy do ataku na zdezorientowanego naszą rozmową flyczera. ~Marinette~ Gdy zakończyliśmy walkę oczyściłam akumę i urzyłam niezwykłej biedronki, aby wszystko naprawić. Mi i zostały tylko dwie kropki, a czarnemu kotu zostały trzy opuszki. -Muszę się zmywać bo zachwilę kończy się mój czas. Zresztą twój też.-powiedziałam do czarnego kota. -Proszę my Lady. Chcę zobaczyć kim naprawdę jesteś.- gdy to powiedział zrobił słodkie oczka. Mósiałam być stanowcza więc odpowiedziałam: -Nie. To mósi pozostać w tajemnicy.- następnie skierowałam się do domu. ~Adrien~ Wpadłem na genialny pomysł! Pójdę za nią ! Skoczyłem na swoim kiju za Biedroną. Tak ją śledziłem jakiś czas przyśpieszyłem gdy miałem pewność gdzie zaraz wejdzie. Kierowała się ona do... ~Marinette~ Ruszyłam na joju w stronę swojego domu . Nagle zirientowałam się,że ktoś mnie śledzi. Naturalnie czarny kot . Mam jego dość! Jest okropnym uparciuchem który zawsze musi postawić na swoim. Przyszedł mi do głowy pewien pomysł zaciągne go w inno miejsce. Najpierw miałam zamiar skierować go do domu Alyi, ale później z tego zrezygnowałam bo gdyby Alya była w domu był by klops. Wiem! Zaprowadze kota do domu Adriena! Oile dobrze pamiętam powinien być teraz na sesji zdięciowej. (Nawet nie zauwarzyła,że w drodze zniknęła jej kolejna kropka,a kot ją wyminął i wszedł do domu Adriena.) Wskoczyłam przez okno do domu Adriena i odczekałam parę sekund już miałam wyskoczyć przez okno gdy za sobą usłyszałam pytanie. -Biedronka? Co ty tu robisz?- odwróciłam się gwałtownie, a za sobą ujrzałam Adriena. -O to tylko ty.Myślałam,że czarny kot. Mną się nie przejmój już zmykam. - Gdy wyskoczyłam przez okno usłyszałam piknięcie, a następnie zniknął mój strój, lecz wraz z nim także moje jojo. Zaczęłam spadać w dół. Pokój Adriena znajdował się wysoko nad ziemią więc spadek z takiej wysokości był śmiertelny. Zamknęłam oczy i czekałam na zetknięcie się z ziemią. Jednak nic takiego się nie stało... ~Adrien~ Zobaczyłem jak biedronka się przemienia w powietrzu, ale nie ujrzałem jej twarzy ponieważ była odwrócona tyłem do mnie. Natychmiast się transformowałem choć Plagg był na wyczerpaniu i wyskoczyłem przez okno naswojej broni. Złapałem ukochaną gdy była już metr nad ziemią.Gdy wylądowałem na dole postawiłem na ziemi... Marinette?! Jak mogłem tego wcześniej nie zauwarzyć? Przecież chodzę z nią do szkoły, a nawet do klasy! Marinette otworzyła oczy i na mnie popatrzyła. -Czarny Kot?- zapytała, a następnie spojrzała na swoje ręce na których brakowało przebrania.- Więc teraz wiesz kim jestem? - spytała. - Tak, ale nie mósisz się martwić nikomu nie powiem słowo kocura. -Dziękuję.- zwróciła się do mnie i zaczęła płakać. Podeszłem do niej i ją przytuliłem. Tym razem mnie nie odepchała tylko wtuliła się we mnie. Po kilku sekundach zniknęło, też i moje przebranie. Marinette wreszcie przestała płakać spojrzała w górę na moją twarz. -A-adrien ty jesteś czarnym kotem? - Tak, to ja.-Powiedziałem i otarłem jej delikatnie łzy z oczu. Po chwili nasze usta złączyły się w długim pocałunku. Wzięłem ją na ręce i zaniosłem do domu. W kuchni się spytałem: -Co je twoja kwami? -Ciasteczka.-odpowiedziała na wcześniej zadane pytanie,a ja pomyślałem jakie to ona ma szczęśće gdyż ja muszę nosić śmierdzący canembert. -Chyba już coś mówiłem na temat głodzenia mnie! Tym razem uciekam! - powiedział oczywiście Plagg. Wyciągnęłem z loduwki górę canemberta i podsunęłem mu ją pod nos. Gdy pożarł wszystko, a zrobił to w rekordowym tępie powiedział: - Jednak przemyślę tą decyzję. - Nawet nie raczysz się ze mną przywitać Plagg?- zapytał z oburzeniem cieniutki głos nalerzący do kwami biedronki. - Tikki? Ty tutaj jesteś? Tak dawno cię nie widziałem!- krzyczał uradowany Plagg ze spotkania koleżanki.Nagle rozległ się dzwonek telefonu. Marinette zajrzała do torebki i wyciągnęła smartfona. -To dzwoni Alya. Ciekawe czego chce? ~Marinette~ -Hej Mari gdzie jesteś?… Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania